


If Chloé Didn't Interrupt in Horrificator

by LuckiestWitchAtHogwarts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I think my writing was better back then, I wrote this like forever ago so im bringing it over from Tumblr, enjoy, if they didn't interrupt, im also drunk while bringing this over lmao, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckiestWitchAtHogwarts/pseuds/LuckiestWitchAtHogwarts
Summary: Quite literally what the title is. I brought this over from Tumblr cause it's been sitting there forever haha





	If Chloé Didn't Interrupt in Horrificator

“…believable…”

Adrien looked over to Marinette, who was currently shrunken before him. “What’s that?”

“Oh! Itttt’s got to be believeable!”

With a small chuckle, Adrien replied, “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.”

As a small comfort, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gently brought her closer to him. For the role to be believable, of course, he told himself.

“Ready to roll? Camera?” Nino began again.

“Horrificator, take 16,” Alix said with a snap of the clapboard.

“ACTION!”

With some uncertainty in her voice, Marinette firmly spoke, “I’m not scared of that monster, Officer Jones!”

With a secret smile, he brought her closer, and finally brushed his lips on hers.

At first, it seemed like the entire world had paused, like nothing had changed.

But everything had indeed changed.

Adrien could never have known that kissing Marinette would be so… sensational. It had felt like he has finally had water after a thousand year drought. Felt like his body was healed after being completely shattered. Her lips were soft and tasted of strawberries, and smelt like the croissants her father bakes. His two favourite things in the world.

As time had paused for them, he unconsciously deepened the kiss, and felt her hands move up into his hair, and he had to suppress a purr.

The gasps from his classmates (and screaming from Alya) were brought back into focus as he released Marinette and rested his forehead against hers.

“W-well I don’t have to t-tell you I like you n-now, do I Adrien?”


End file.
